1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution and, more particularly, to an assembly for both distributing and limiting electric current.
2. Prior Art
Various U.S. Patents describe numerous different types of power distribution and fuse or circuit interrupter arrangements including the following: 636,905; 736,598; 1,039,139; 1,170,566; 1,981,929; 2,766,405; 3,142,738; and 4,825,336. One particular type of power transmission is accomplished by use of three phase conductor cable that has three conductors; one for ground, one for supply, and one for return.
One problem has developed in the prior art in that, although systems are known that distribute and provide individual fuses or circuit limiters to the distributed power branches in three phase systems, no adequate assembly has been provided for compact and lightweight applications, such as for use in an aircraft.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved power distribution and limiter assembly.